ICQ Bruxo
by Yumi Moony
Summary: A internet chegou para o mundo dos bruxos, mas será que veio para ajudar ou atrapalhar mais ainda a vida dos nossos queridos estudantes de Hogwarts? Confira essa fic cheia de nonsense com direito a brigas online,bombas de bosta e o Snape cheio de meleca!
1. Eu tenho o ICQ da Cho! Eu tenhooooo!

**ICQ bruxo**

Notas da autora:

- Esta fic se passa no quinto ano de Harry em Hogwarts.

- Participação especial de alguns personagens de Senhor dos Anéis.

- Deixei a fic como estava escrita na época em que a escrevi, só modificando algumas coisas, como por exemplo, alguns símbolos que não dá pra colocar na fic na hora da publicação, mas nada que atrapalhe a leitura e sua diversão.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 1-Eu tenho o ICQ da Cho! Eu tenhooooo!!!!**

Harry, que não estava fazendo absolutamente nada à tarde na escola, já que era dezembro, e em dezembro não tinha aula em Hogwarts, resolveu entrar um pouco na net e ver se tinha alguém no ICQ para conversar. Não tinha ninguém, mas depois de algum tempo, alguém com o nick #Basilisco# pediu que Harry o autorizasse.

- Que mau gosto de nick tem essa pessoa-falou Harry –Mas tudo bem, vou autorizá-lo... 

**modo ICQ online: Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy**

#Basilisco# E aí, Potter? Sou eu, Draco Malfoy.

-Harry- O quê???? Draco, é vc? Como conseguiu meu icq????

#Basilisco# HAHAHAHA, naum foi difícil... procurei pelo seu e-mail...vc é o único que tem esse e-mail: HAHAHAHAHAHA

-Harry- Devia ter percebido por esse nick...aliás, que nick mais horrível...

#Basilisco# BEM melhor que o seu...HAUHAUHAUHAUAHAUHA...

-Harry- Chega, não vou perder tempo falando com vc...

#Basilisco# Ei, vc naum sabe o que eu consegui, Potter...

-Harry- O que? Concluir que é o maior mala da escola ?

#Basilisco# Nada disso bobão, eu consegui o icq daquela apanhadora da corvinal

-Harry- O quê? Vc conseguiu o icq da Cho? Vc tá de gozação comigo...e pq vc tá falando isso pra mim?

#Basilisco# HAHAHA pq vc gosta daquela aguada...e nem adianta disfarçar, a escola TODA já ta sabendo que vc gosta dela mas que ainda naum teve coragem de dizer isso

-Harry- Ei, ela não é aguada!!!!

#Basilisco# E pq vc tá defendendo ela????

-Harry- Ora, pq ela e uma boa pessoa, não um idiota feito vc, Malfoy

#Basilisco# Eis uma prova de que Harry Potter AMA a corvinalzinha...HAHAHAHA...vou até deixar o número do icq dela: 142350487 tá aí, Potter divirta-se!!!!!! HAUAHAHAUAHAUAHA!!!!!!!!

**modo ICQ offline**

Harry não acreditou muito naquela baboseira, mas deixou anotado o número do ICQ. Resolveu tentar.

**modo ICQ online: Harry e a suposta Cho Chang**

-Harry- Olá, vc é a Cho?

-cho- Sim sou eu! Oi, Harry! Tudo bom?

-Harry- Tudo bom, e vc?

-cho- Tudo bem.

-Harry- Semana que vem temos um jogo, né?

-cho- Ah, é mesmo, vamos jogar juntos

-Harry- Que legal.

-cho- É, como vc conseguiu meu icq?

-Harry- Ah, o Draco me passou

-cho- Ai, foi aquele garoto LINDO quem passou meu icq???

-Harry- Garoto lindo, o Draco???

-cho- É, vc naum acha? Aiai, eu o amo desde o primeiro jogo de quadribol que jogamos juntos...acho q vou me declarar pra ele...

-Harry- Sério?

-cho- É sim, mas naum fica triste Harry, sei q vc me ama, alias, a ESCOLA INTEIRA sabe, mas é que amo o Draquinho... e imagina se eu ia te namorar!!!!! Nem em sonho!Vc é MUITO criança, quanto ao Draco, ele é BEEEMMMM mais maduro do q vc...

(uma pequena pausa)

-cho- Kd vc????

-Harry- AH, EU NÃO ACREDITO!!!!!!!É VC, NÃO É DRACO????

-cho- Oh, vc me descobriu...como???

-Harry- Pelos seus comentários malucos que a cho NUNCA iria fazer, e pela sua ficha que tem no icq

-cho- Ah, ki droga...tava legal te sacanear...vc quase caiu, naum é????

-Harry- É, quase...mas vc já tava exagerando, seu IMBECIL!!!!!EU TEW MATOOOO!!!!!

-cho- O "te" naum tem "w" no final, viu, anarfa? HAUHAUAHAUHAUHAUA!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Harry- Draco, seu #5$+84#, vai se #$&+, seu filho da #$&$+

-cho- Vai se #$$#$ vc, Potter! HAUHAUHAUAHAUAHAAA!!!!!

**modo ICQ offline**


	2. A vingança de Harry Potter

**Capítulo 2- A vingança de Harry Potter ( Nossa, parece até nome de filme de terror...mas enfim, um nome decente... )**

Harry não parou de pensar nos próximos dias em dar o troco em Draco Malfoy, depois do que ele fez no capítulo anterior. Ele pensou, pensou, até sua cuca se desmanhcar( é só metáfora, viu, o cérebro do Harry está inteiro, não se preocupem, queridos fãs...), mas não teve nenhuma idéia brilhante. Então, resolveu pedir ajuda ao seu melhor amigo, Rony Weasley, e os dois combinaram de bolar alguma coisa bem horrível para Draco, através do ICQ...

**modo ICQ online: Harry Potter e Rony Weasley**

--Rony-- Harry, não entendi ainda pq temos que bolar o plano contra o Malfoy pelo icq...

-Harry- ORAS BOLAS, RONY! É pro Malfoy não perceber que vamos fazer algo pra ele...

--Rony-- Ah, tá... e vc tem alguma idéia?

-Harry- Não, e vc?

--Rony-- Bem, andei fuçando um pouco na biblioteca e achei um livro interessante...olha o título: "Grandes planos infalíveis do Cebolinha", de Cebolinha Cebola

-Harry- Nossa, que nome para um livro...

--Rony-- Mas peraí, tem algo escrito no rodapé bem miudinho... " E que todos deram elado" ...Hã????Tá escrito mesmo "elado" ????Eh, que cara burro...

-Harry- Ah, droga, então não presta pra nada! O plano tem que dar certo!

--Rony-- É uma pena, o livro tinha uns planos bons... Vamos ter que bolar um plano, então...

-Harry- É, acabei de ter uma idéia! Podemos enfiar um monte de bomba de bosta no caldeirão do Malfoy na aula de Poções de amanhã!

--Rony-- Grande idéia, Harry, mas como vamos colocar as bombas?

-Harry- Bombas??? Que bombas???? EU ESTOU FALANDO DE BOMBAS DE BOSTA, VIU? BOMBAS DE BOSTAAAA!!!!!!

--Rony-- MAS É EXATAMENTE DESSE TIPO DE BOMBA QUE EU ESTOU FALANDO!!!!!!! Depois, todos vivem me tachando de burro e lerdo...

-Harry- Ops, desculpa...bem, eu ainda não sei como vamos colocar as bombas de bosta no caldeirão...

--Rony--Hum, que tal falarmos com a Hermione? Quem sabe ela tem alguma idéia...

-Harry- Boa idéia, ei, que sorte, ela tá no ICQ! Vou falar com ela, espera aí um pouquinho...

**modo ICQ online Harry Potter e Hermione Granger**

-Harry- Olá, Hermione

-+Mione+- Oi, Harry :)

-Harry- Quê isso que vc digitou depois do meu nome????

-+Mione+- Hã? Ah, é só uma caretinha

-Harry- Ah, tá...Mione, precisamos da sua ajuda...

-+Mione+- AH, DEVIA TER PERCEBIDO!!!!! Vc só conversa no ICQ comigo para pedir ajuda, parece o Rony!!!!! Bem, o que é?

Harry explica para Hermione tudo o que aconteceu no primeiro capítulo e sobre o seu plano...Não vou escrever os dialógos porque vai ficar muito repetitivo, se esqueceu o que Malfoy fez com o Harry ( no bom sentido, né?), leia novamente o primeiro capítulo desta fic...e vamos continuar...

-+Mione+- Nossa, Harry, realmente o que Malfoy fez com você não foi nada sensato... MAS VC É MAIS INSENSATO AINDA!!!!!

-Harry- Como?

-+Mione+- COMO???E AINDA PERGUNTA??? HARRY, VC ESTÁ FICANDO LOUCO!!! COLOCAR BOMBAS DE BOSTA??? AH, NÃO ISSO NÃO...Tudo bem que o que Malfoy fez foi uma coisa suja, mas o que vc pretende fazer é MAIS sujo ainda!!!

-Harry- Então, não vai nos ajudar?

-+Mione+- Não, enquanto vc não mudar de plano...

-Harry- Então, azá seu!!!! Eu estou CANSADO de vc e dessa sua #$$# de moral que vive dando em mim!!!

-+Mione+- Eu também estou CANSADA de ficar tentando te agradar, Harry Potter!!!! Há CINCO anos que estou atrás de vc, e vc NUNCA percebe!!! Quer saber? Eu vou atrás do Vítor Krum, apesar dele ser um completo tapado, retardado, que nem sabe falar meu nome direito, mas pelo menos ele é BEM melhor do que você!!!

-Harry- Vá, vá com o Krum, eu não tô nem aí...

**modo ICQ offline**

-Hã? Cadê a Hermione?-disse Harry- Ela já saiu do ICQ...

**modo ICQ online: Harry Potter e Rony Weasley**

--Rony-- E aí, Harry? A Mione deu alguma idéia?

-Harry- Se quer saber, ela só me deu nos nervos...e não quis ajudar pq achou nosso plano muito pesado...

--Rony-- Só a Mione mesmo, aquela moralista... E agora?

-Harry- Sei lá...vou tentar pensar em algo até a noite, combinado?

--Rony-- OK, também vou ver se tenho alguma idéia...

**modo ICQ offline**


	3. Quem é “Sakurachan” ?

**Capítulo 3- Quem é "Sakura-chan" ????**

Harry e Rony não tiveram nenhuma idéia até a hora do jantar, e já estavam perdendo as esperanças de terem alguma idéia, por mais ridícula que fosse, de como iam colocar as benditas bombas dentro do caldeirão de Draco. Harry já estava de saco cheio de tudo aquilo, e resolveu entrar na net depois do jantar. Quem sabe teria algum site que poderia ajudá-lo...

- AH, NÃO, DE NOVO NÃO!!!!- gritou Harry- Já é a qüinquagésima nona vez que recebo essa mensagem!!!!!

" Sakura-chan Cuméquié, quando vc vai me autorizar????"

Rony, que estava ao lado de Harry, disse:

- Ué, o que foi?

- É essa tal de Sakura-chan...

- Mas porquê você não quer autorizá-la?

- CAI NA REAL, RONY!!! E se for o Draco de novo???

- Não tem a ficha dela no ICQ?

- Ah, é mesmo...ih, não é o Draco... nesse caso, vou autorizá-la e pedir desculpas...

**modo ICQ online: Harry Potter e Sakura-chan **

#Sakura-chan# ATÉ QUE ENFIM VC ME AUTORIZOU!!! EU NÃO SOU O DRACO, ERA SÓ OLHAR PRA MINHA FICHA!!!!

-Harry- Pois é, acabei de ver agora...desculpa...

#Sakura-chan# Tudo bem...que coisa... esses personagem de fic...estão cada vez ficando sem cérebro...

-Harry- Hã? Peraí, " personagem de fic" ? Não , não me diga que estamos em uma...fanfic?

#Sakura-chan# BINGO!!! MAS SÓ AGORA QUE VC PERCEBEU? Demorou!

-Harry- Ah, não acredito….ninguém me falou nada de fanfic...

#Sakura-chan# Claro, ninguém sabia, exceto eu.

-Harry- HÃ???Se só vc sabe, é pq vc é a autora desse troço!!!!!

#Sakura-chan# Acertou de novo! Ganhou 1 milhão de reais! HAHAEEE ( risada do Silvio Santos). E isso aqui não é um troço, é uma FANFIC, ouviu?

-Harry- Que seja...agora, se me dá licença, tenho coisas mais importantes para fazer...

#Sakura-chan# Está se referindo sobre como vai pôr as bombas no caldeirão do Draco?

-Harry- É, isso aí...ei, já que vc é a autora dessa bagunça toda, poderia me ajudar?

#Sakura-chan# Mas é por isso mesmo que estou aqui! Como vc e o Rony não tiveram nenhuma idéia até agora, porque seus cérebros são desmiolados mesmo, já deixei as bombas dentro do caldeirão do Draco, tá bom assim?

-Harry- Está ótimo, obrigado...hã, seu nome é "Sakura-chan"?

#Sakura-chan# Eh, pelo jeito vc não assiste SCC...

-Harry- O QUÊ????

#Sakura-chan# Ah, esquece...não, Sakura-chan é só meu nick...mas pode me chamar assim, tá? AGORA VAI LOGO DORMIR, PIRRALHOS TÊM QUE IR CEDO PARA A CAMA!!!!!

-Harry- ESCUTA AQUI, EU NÃO SOU PIRRALHO, EU TENHO 15 ANOS, OUVIU???

#Sakura-chan# E eu tenho 16!!! EU SOU MAIS VELHA QUE VC!!!! HAHAHAHAHA!

**modo ICQ offline**

- Que legal- disse Rony- Ela já enfiou as bombas no caldeirão do Draco!

- É, não precisamos nos preocupar, então...vamos dormir...

(capítulo curtinho esse, não?)


	4. Alegria, alegria, o plano maluco deu res

**Capítulo 4- Alegria, alegria, o plano maluco deu resultado!!!**

E o plano deu certo. As bombas explodiram no caldeirão de Draco na aula de Poções, sujando toda a sala, e até Snape, que estava perto de Draco quando o incidente aconteceu. Enfim, Harry estava vingado de Draco. Ele e Rony entraram na net depois do almoço e começaram a comentar sobre o sucesso do plano.

**modo ICQ online: Harry Potter e Rony Weasley**

-Harry- E aí, Rony?

--Rony-- Oi, Harry! HAHAHA, o plano não poderia ter saído melhor!

-Harry- Pois é!

--Rony-- Quase toda a Grifinória estava comentando na hora do almoço

-Harry- Como assim "quase"?

--Rony-- Eh, Harry, acorda! Esqueceu que a Hermione não estava de acordo com o plano?

-Harry- Ah, é, e ela nem tá falando mais com a gente...

--Rony-- É, vai entender...meninas...

--Rony-- Mas foi muito engraçado, queria ter tirado uma foto do Draco daquele jeito, todo melecado de poção!

-Harry- Hahaha, o Draco estava demais, mas o pior foi o Snape!!!! Aquele seboso estava todo coberto de poção, parecia uma geleca ambulante!

--Rony-- É verdade! Eles deviam entrar para aquele nosso livro de criaturas mágicas, "Bichos Horrendos Tão Feios De Dar Dó" , que usamos nas aulas do Hagrid.

-Harry- É mesmo, acho que se o Hagrid visse os dois, ia pensar que eram criaturas mágicas de verdade!

--Rony-- HAHAHA, pensou o Hagrid dando uma aula usando os dois? "Venham, alunos, não fiquem com medo, estes são Dracogeleka e Snapemeleka, digam Oi, pros dois! Eles não são uma gracinha?"

-Harry- Hahaha, nunca tinha pensado nisso, ia ser uma aula bem divertida!

-Harry- Sorte que ele não desconfiou que fomos nós quem colocamos as bombas...

--Rony-- Ahnnn??? Ele quem???

-Harry- O Salgueiro Lutador...EH, MAS É CLARO QUE EU TÔ FALANDO DO SNAPE, RONY!!!

--Rony-- Ah, tá, tá…não precisa ficar nervoso...

-Harry- Hã?

--Rony-- Que foi?

-Harry- A Mione acabou de entrar no ICQ...

--Rony-- Ih, vamos ter que ouvir um monte...vou sair, não quero ouvir aquela matraca buzinando no meu ouvido... Até mais, Harry!

-Harry- Até!

**modo ICQ offline**

**modo ICQ online: Harry Potter e Hermione Granger**

-+Mione+- HARRY, EU AINDA NÃO CONSIGO ACREDITAR NO QUE VC FEZ!!!!!

-Harry- Vc tá falando sobre o que houve na aula de Poções?

-+Mione+- MAS É CLARO, NÉ? COMO VC TEVE A CORAGEM DE FAZER AQUILO??? Se o Snape descobre, vc tá encrencado!!!

-Harry- Isso eu sei, mas ele não vai descobrir, se ninguém contar pra ele!

-+Mione+- Ah, e o Rony não está aqui, aquele safado...

-Harry- Ele foi BEM esperto, não acha?

-+Mione+- Hã?

-Harry- Ele não ficou aqui ouvindo vc e seus sermões idiotas ! E sabe de uma coisa? Vou sair tbm!

-+Mione+- Rá! Eu tbm vou sair, nem sei o que eu estou fazendo falando com essa coisa que é vc!!!!

-Harry- Então saia pq vc só tá perdendo tempo!

**modo ICQ offline**

Enquanto isso, um pobre coitado da Sonserina que foi a vítima do plano maluco de Harry, estava pensando em um plano pior...


	5. Plano maluco 02: o troco de Draco Malfoy

**Capítulo 5- Plano maluco 02: o troco de Draco Malfoy ( ih...outro nome ridículo...)**

Draco estava com raiva de Harry, quer dizer, ele já tinha raiva dele desde que falou pela primeira vez com ele, mas agora era uma raiva profunda, vingativa, raivorosa...(melhor eu parar por aqui, né? Chega de adjetivos negativos). Draco resolveu arquitetar um plano de vingança para Harry, um plano que nem Voldie...ops...Voldemort seria capaz de fazer. Ele não ia pôr Crabbe e Goyle para participar do plano, pois os dois babacas eram burros demais e poderiam estragá-lo. Ele já tinha o plano todo na cabeça, só faltava o ingrediente principal (isso tá virando aula de Poções...), que ia encomendar com um grande bruxo pelo ICQ...

- O quatro-olhos-fundo-de-garrafa vai pagar muito caro pelo que fez, ele vai ver...-pensou Draco, enquanto entrava no ICQ para conversar com o "grande bruxo", que, por sorte, estava online...

**modo icq online: Draco Malfoy e o "grande bruxo"**

#Basilisco# Então, vc é o famoso "grande bruxo" , né?

-MagoBranco- E você, o que é?

#Basilisco# PÔ, EU perguntei PRIMEIROOOO!!!

-MagoBranco- Que coisa mal-educada...

#Basilisco# EU NÃO SOU UMA COISA, EU SOU UM BRUXO SANGUE-PURO, OUVIU???

-MagoBranco- Com um nome esquisito desses, como eu ia adivinhar?Tá bem...vou responder...sim, sou um bruxo muito poderoso, pronto. Mais alguma coisa?

#Basilisco# Pra começar, meu nome é DRACO, ouviu?

-MagoBranco- Tá, tá, o que você quer?

#Basilisco# Meu pai me falou que você cria monstros, verdade?

-MagoBranco- Eu NÃO crio monstros, eu faço! Seu burro, nunca leu Senhor dos Anéis?

#Basilisco# Ah, saquei! Vc é aquele velho que parece o Dumbledore, que morreu e depois ressucitou!

-MagoBranco- Não, seu jegue, eu sou o outro! Sou Saruman, o Branco.

#Basilisco# HAUHAUAHUAHA, e eu sou Draco, o Verde!

-MagoBranco- Eu estou falando sério, seu besta!

#Basilisco# Tá, que seja. Escuta,eu quero comprar um de seus monstros, soube que vc vende pela internet baratinho.

-MagoBranco- Comprar um de meus monstros? Tudo bem vai custar 10 moedas de ouro.

#Basilisco# Tá bom. Como é que eu faço pra pagar?

-MagoBranco- Ué, seu burro, é só transferir o dinheiro através de seus poderes. Você é um bruxo ou não???

#Basilisco# Ahhnnnn? Eu não tenho poderes, seu velho gagá! Eu uso uma VARINHA!

-MagoBranco- Como eu ia saber? Achei que no seu mundo os bruxos tivessem poderes próprios.

#Basilisco# Tá, tá. Como eu recebo minha encomenda?

-MagoBranco- Ela chegará no amanhecer do dia seguinte.

#Basilisco# Em outras palavras, AMANHÃ! Não sei pq complicar tudo...

-MagoBranco- Melhor do que você falando, moleque-sem-educação! E outra coisa: quero o pagamento até o pôr-do-sol, ouviu? Senão, não terá sua encomenda.

#Basilisco# Tudo bem, até o fim da tarde, então.

-MagoBranco- Eu disse até o pôr-do-sol, seu asno!

#Basilisco# Dá na mesma, papai Noel!

-MagoBrabco- Nunca vi uma pessoa falando tanta malcriação, sua mãe devia lavar sua língua com sabão todos os dias!!!

#Basilisco# HAUHAUAHAUHAUAHAUAHA!!!

**modo ICQ offline**

- HAHAHA, esse velho é meio maluco!-disse Draco- Mas pelo menos vou ter minha encomenda...

(Bem, acho que o senhor leitor queira saber o que um monstro do Saruman tem a ver com o plano doido de Draco. Confira o próximo capítulo dessa incrível história para saber.)


	6. O plano de Draco ou A hora do Chat

**Capítulo 6- O plano de Draco ou "A hora do Chat"**

(autora)

Aqui vai uma breve explicação do plano maluco de Draco. E nada melhor que o autor do plano para explicar, não é? Draco é com você...

(Draco Malfoy)

Hehe...Um capítulo inteiro só pra mim explicar meu belíssimo, maravilhoso, esplêndido, brilhante, infalível plano...claro, afinal, eu sou o melhor dessa história, todo mundo sabe disso...

Vamos lá, o plano é o seguinte: Eu vou dar um presente para o boboca do Potter no café da manhã de sábado, ou melhor, depois de amanhã. Claro, eu não quero que o idiota saiba que fui eu que mandei, então vou mandar pelo correio-coruja (eu sou esperto, não acham?). E adivinhem o conteúdo do presente...é, aquele monstro que encomendei com o Sauromon...não,Sarumão, ah, aquele velho caduco. Há, há, há, o Potter vai levar um susto e tanto, fiquei sabendo pelo meu pai maravilhoso que o monstro, além de ser feio, é muito violento. Imaginem só, o Potter com aquele monstro dando porrada em todos os idiotas da Grifinória!!! E ninguém vai saber que fui eu quem mandou o monstro, porque não vai ter nenhum remetente!!! Há, há, há, Potter, prepare-se, a minha vingança está chegando...

(autora)

Bem...já q que o senhor sangue-puro terminou, vamos continuar...

(Draco Malfoy)

Pô, peraí!!!! Este não é um capítulo dedicado a mim???

(autora)

É, sim...mas já que você terminou de falar sobre a porcaria do seu plano, vamos continuar a história, não vou deixar você ficar falando besteira só pra ocupar espaço na fic...isso é desperdício de tempo e paciência...

(Draco Malfoy)

PORCARIA DE PLANO NADA! É um plano maravilhoso, sua autora de fics doidas!!! E EU NÃO FALO BESTEIRA!!!

(autora)

Imagina...o senhor não fala besteira...Hahahaha, eu aposto mil galeões que seu plano não vai dar certo!

(Draco Malfoy)

Aceito a aposta, tenho certeza que você vai perder...quero ver de onde vai tirar tanto dinheiro para me pagar... É duro ser autora de fics e pobre...HAUAHAUAHAUAHA!!!!

(autora)

¬¬' Bem, continuamos esta história no próximo capítulo...isso aqui acabou virando Chat...


	7. Premonições, conselhos do outro mundo

**Capítulo7- Premonições, conselhos do outro mundo...e o que um sonho maluco de Harry Potter tem a ver com isso (hmmm, acho que estou conseguindo progredir nesses títulos...)**

Harry não conseguiu dormir direito aquela noite, acabou de acordar de um terrível pesadelo...estava ele em seu sonho sozinho, quando, de repente, aparece um monstro horrível e preto, querendo pegá-lo, querendo matá-lo...e desde então, o garoto não conseguiu mais dormir...ficou acordado olhando para a janela.

- Diacho!-resmungou ele-não agüento mais ter esses sonhos doidos...porque essas coisas SÓ acontecem comigo?

- Talvez porque isso tenha a ver com um certo incidente na aula de Poções. -falou uma estranha voz.

- Quem está aí???-perguntou Harry-Apareça!!!

- E se eu não aparecer???-respondeu a voz-Eu tô muitíssimo bem assim, obrigada...

Harry estava perdendo a paciência e resolveu acender sua varinha com o Lumos e viu ao redor do quarto...não havia ninguém...

- EI, HARRY, TIRA ESSA MALDITA VARINHA DE PERTO DE MIM!!!!-berrou Simas-QUERO DORMIR!!!!!!

- AHHHH!!!!! Foi mal, Simas!!!!!-disse Harry, apagando a varinha. Então, ele ouviu a estranha voz de novo...mas estava...RINDO????

- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! Ai, meu deus, eu não agüento...-a tal "voz" apareceu finalmente e se revelou ser nada mais nada menos que um fantasma de uma mulher.

- Então é você!!!!! Eu te...

- Hum, você vai tentar me matar?-interrompeu a fantasma-Sei não, eu já estou morta, acho que não vai adiantar muita coisa...hahahaha...

- Escuta aqui, é melhor você ir embora logo, você está torrando a minha paciência!!! Acabei de ter um pesadelo horrível, depois você aparece, fica brincando de esconde-esconde comigo...

- Mas é justamente por causa do seu bendito pesadelo que eu vim aqui!!!!Esses meninos, cada vez mais mal-educados...venha aqui!

- Vir pra onde, raios?

- Pô, AQUI!!!!!-e o fantasma apontou para um espelho-Atravessa logo esse espelho que não temos muito tempo...

- ...E depois dizem que somos nós os homens que somos mal-educados...-resmungou Harry, atravessando o espelho.

E Harry se viu na sala de computadores de Hogwarts, e não entendeu mais nada. A fantasma tava querendo que ele a ensinasse como mexer no Windows???

- Ei-falou Harry- Eu não estou muito a fim de ficar ensinado uma fantasma chata como você a mexer no computador...

- Mas é claro que não, seu burro, eu sei mexer nisso!!!!

- Então se for um convite pra um Chat, a essa hora não vai dar não...

- Mas como é burro...-CARAMBA, NÃO É NADA DISSO, SEU PATETA!!!-berrou no ouvido de Harry-Foi para outra coisa...agora, se você ficar comportadinho e quieto, vai dar para eu explicar que raios você está fazendo aqui comigo nesta sala!!!!

- Tá bom, então explique.

- Bom. Pra começar, esse seu sonho...digo, pesadelo, foi uma premonição, um aviso do que poderá vir a acontecer com você, Harry...

- Ah, legal, agora eu tenho o poder de adivinhar o futuro, isso vai ser muito útil pra saber o que Voldemort está aprontando contra mim agora...

- Se você abrir essa sua boca mais uma vez eu te enfio no banheiro por seis meses com a Murta Que Geme.

- Não falo mais nada.

- É bom mesmo. Então, como eu estava dizendo, esse sonho que você teve, pode se realizar sim ou não...é só você se precaver.

Harry não estava entendendo nada.

- Parece que um amiguinho seu está querendo dar o troco numa certa pessoa que teve a infeliz idéia de presenteá-lo com bombas de bosta na aula de Poções...-disse a fantasma-e sabe, a idéia dele tem a ver com esse seu pesadelo...

- O que? Então o Draco vai me mandar um monstro pra bater em mim????

- Hm, é mais ou menos isso...mas o que interessa é que você pode dar o troco no Malfoy duas vezes...tome isso-ela deu um papel, em que estavam escritos vários números-essa pessoa pode ajudá-lo. Você vai encontrá-lo no ICQ online neste momento.

- Hã...nem sei como agradecer, senhora fantasma...?-disse Harry

- Pode me chamar de Sakura-disse a fantasma-agora tenho que ir, fiquei tempo demais nesse capítulo!!!! Bye!

- SAKURA? Não sei porque, esse nome soa meio familiar...

Depois de um tempo, Harry soltou um grito.

- NÃO ACREDITO!!!!! Era aquela autora doida de fics que apareceu no ICQ!!!!


	8. Um vulto escuro mexendo no computador de

**Capítulo 08- Um vulto escuro mexendo no computador de madrugada**

Harry entrou no ICQ e procurou pela tal pessoa misteriosa, pediu que o autorizasse e logo estava falando com ele(a).

**modo ICQ online: Harry Potter e a "tal pessoa que até este momento ninguém sabe quem é"**

-Harry- hmmmm...

-Alvo- ?

-Harry- Não pode ser...

-Alvo- O quê?

-Harry- DUMBLEDORE, é você mesmo????

-Alvo- Que Dumbledore??? Meu nome é GANDALF!!! Por Merlin, porque todo mundo me confunde com este velho???

-Harry- Opa, desculpe...

-Alvo- Bem, deixa pra lá...uma pessoa me disse que há um bruxo em apuros, por acaso seria você?

-Harry- Sou eu sim...deixa eu explicar a história...

E Harry explicou tudo desde o começo, sobre a brincadeira besta de Draco se passando por Cho no ICQ, o troco dado por ele e Rony na aula de Poções e o suposto plano de vingança armado pelo sonserino.

-Harry- E então, a autora desta fic disse que você poderia me ajudar...

-Alvo- Estou impressionado...

-Harry- Impressionado? Já sei! Você gostou do incidente das bombas de bosta! Realmente aquilo foi uma coisa de gênio!!!

-Alvo- Não, estou impressionado como você tem coragem de me pedir pra me ajudar numa besteira dessas!!!

-Harry- O quê, então não vai me ajudar?

-Alvo- Não, vou te ajudar, porque a autora dessa fic me pediu, e tbm pq não têm outro bruxo com cérebro por aqui...

-Harry- Vou considerar isso como um "sim"...

-Alvo- Bem, aquilo que o seu amigo vai lhe mandar é um orc muito perigoso...

-Harry- Quê? ORCA??? Tem certeza? No sonho parecia um troço preto assustador...e não um parente de baleia.

-Alvo- Eu disse ORC! ORC! Sem o maldito "A" no final!!!

-Harry- Ahhhhhh tá...calma...

-Alvo- Não acredito que estou aqui perdendo tempo...então, eu vou conjurar um feitiço para que você não receba o monstro, tudo bem?

-Harry- Ahhhnnn...OK, nem sei como agradecer...

-Alvo- Vinte moedas de ouro até o amanhecer de sábado.

-Harry- O QUÊ? Pensei que fosse de graça!!!

-Alvo- Claro que não! Você me fez gastar muito tempo explicando essa sua história ridícula, estou morrendo de sono...

-Harry- Droga...

**modo ICQ offline**

- Maldita autora de fics! –resmungou Harry- Ela não me disse nada que o velho ia cobrar pelo feitiço!!!!

- HARRY POTTER!!!!-gritou uma voz por trás de Harry

- Ahhh!!!-Harry levou um susto e de imediato reconheceu a voz. Era Filch.

- Mexendo nessa geringonça a essa hora da madrugada!-rosnou o zelador- Não quero nem saber, você vai ter sua detenção AGORA! Venha comigo!

Harry resmungou bem baixinho e amaldiçoou o nome da coitada da autora dessa fic de tudo quanto é nome feio.


End file.
